clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage
The Stage is a large theater located in the Plaza, between the Pet Shop and the Pizza Parlor. It is the only room that updates actively. On the Ground Floor are twenty chairs for a penguin audience to view theatrical acting. In the center of the chairs is the Switchbox 3000, which controls changes on the stage such as the background, special effects, etc... There are also two box seats on the second story, which both have two seats. The box seats are accessible by waddling left or right on the stage. Below the stage is a small orchestra pit with four music stands, a piano and a piano bench. The Stage also has a catalog called the Costume Trunk. In this, you can buy costumes for the current play. If you want to join in on the acting, you can open The Script and click on phrases for penguins to say. The Stage was launched on November 16, 2007. The artistic feature of the stage attracted the Yellow Puffle. Sometimes, a play that went on before will come back as an encore. Space Adventure The Set On the left was a distant planet called Planet X, which had a UFO. On the right was the inside of a high-tech interplanetary transportation vehicle; it had lots of Televisions which when clicked changed channel. Also, the lights they moved where you dragged them. Space Adventure is heavily influenced by Star Trek. Main Characters In Order of Appearance: *Captain *Robot *Ensign *Alien The Script Captain: "Calculate coordinates!" Robot: "TWEE-BEEEP ... CALCULATING COORDINATES" Ensign: "Now landing on planet X" Robot: "SHIP BADLY DAMAGED... NEED REPAIRS." Captain: "The planet appears to be made of metal!" Robot: "BEEEP! I AM ROBOT! ALIEN APPROACHING!" Alien: "Take me to your bird-feeder!" Ensign: "I forgot my line! Line, please!" Captain: "Dear aliens, we come in peace!" Alien: "I am hungry! I wish I had some pizza!" Ensign: "You should join us, alien... We would love to have you at Club Penguin!" Alien: "Yes, earthlings! Let us unite as friends!" Captain: "Then we shall use the metal to fix the ship!" Robot: "BEEEEEEP! I, ROBOT, HAVE FIXED SHIP!" Alien: "Let us voyage together as a team!" Captain: Engage the carp drive... Let's get back to Club Penguin with our new friend! Robot: "BLABEEEEEP... HOORAY FOR CLUB PENGUIN!" Captain: "Blast off!" Music Space Adventure The Twelfth Fish The Set On the left is a beach, which has a boat with fishing rods in it. On the right is a garden, it has a balcony. The Twelfth Fish is influenced by Shakespeare-written plays, especially The Twelfth Night. Secrets There are things to do with the scene which when clicked change. This is the list: *Sun/Yellow Puffle (Left) *Cloud 1/Hydro Hopper Tube (Left) *Cloud 2/Fish (Left) *Cloud 3/Java Beans Bag (Left) *Moon/Pizza (Right) *To make a Yellow Puffle come up in the second story, put your mouse on one of the Puffles on the wooden plaque and the Yellow Puffle will appear on either the left or the right seats at random. Main Characters *The Director. *The Musicians (who stand left and right of the grand piano.) Actors *Countess. *Jester. *Bard. *Fish. The Script *'Countess:' "The iceberg's a stage and we are penguins!" *'Jester:' "A stage where every penguin plays a part." *'Bard:' "Fair maiden, shall we go and catch some fish?" *'Jester:' "To fish or not to fish, that is the question!" *'Countess:' "Good plan! Fishing is such a sweet comfort." *'Bard:' "Now is the winter of our fishing trip." *'Jester:' "As good luck would have it!" *'Bard:' "The first thing we do, let's catch all the fish." *'Fish:' "BLUB BLUB!" *'Jester:' "O fishing line, fishing line! Wherefore art thou doing fine?" *'Fish:' "BLUBBETH!" *'Countess:' "What fish through yonder ocean swim?" *'Fish:' "DOUBLE, DOUBLE BLUB AND BUBBLE!" *'Bard:' "But hark! What fish through yonder water peeks?" *'Jester:' "A fish! A fish! My puffle for a fish!" *'Fish:' "AY, THERE'S THE BLUB!" *'Countess:' "Something fishy this way comes." *'Jester:' "With my empty tummy my eye doth feast." *'Bard:' "Now please get me a dish fit for the fish!" *'Fish:' "BUT NEVER DOUBT I BLUB!" *'Countess:' "Get thee to a fishery!" *'Jester:' "To dine, perchance to eat!" *'Bard:' "If fish be the food of life, waddle on!" Director *'Director:' "Places everyone!" *'Director:' "Take it again from the top!" *'Director:' "Excellent work, team. Keep it up!" *'Director:' "That's a wrap!" *'Director:' "Take a bow everyone!" Improvisation "For what is best, that best I wish in thee." "Fish, puffles, penguins, lend me your ears!" "We crew, we happy crew, we land of penguins." "Small things make penguins proud." Music The Twelfth Fish Squidzoid Vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal This is a Club Penguin version of a usual superhero story. Set The scene is a modern city-scape with many tall buildings. There are also billboards and a lake with trees surrounding it. Main Characters *Squidzoid *Witness *Shadow Guy *Gamma Gal The Script *'Reporter:' "Action News Live! Tell us what's happening!" *'Witness:' "I saw a monster eat the pet shop!" *'Squidzoid:' "GRAWL! I HUNGRY!" *'Reporter:' "Who will save us now?" *'Shadow Guy:' "The city needs our help!" *'Gamma Gal:' "Super costume mega transform!" (Heroes change into super suits) *'Witness:' "Look! The heroes have arrived!" *'Reporter:' "Here they come to save the day!" *'Shadow Guy:' "Freeze, Squidzoid! Drop that shop!" *'Gamma Gal:' "I think you've had enough to eat!" *'Squidzoid:' "BLARRG! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" *'Gamma Gal:' "Oh yeah? Take this! PLASMA GLOW WAVE!" *'Squidzoid:' "RROOOOAAAARR!" *'Reporter:' "The superheroes are using their powers!" *'Witness:' "Hurray heroes! Nice going!" *'Squidzoid:' "PUNY HEROES! YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME!" *'Shadow Guy:' "Then try this on for size! SHADOW WAVE!" *'Squidzoid:' "GLEEGRRAUWLL!" *'Reporter:' "This just in! Squidzoid is trying to escape!" *'Witness:' "After it! Don't let it get away!" *'Gamma Gal:' "Quick! With our powers combined!" *'Shadow Guy:' "For great justice!" *'Squidzoid:' "NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! GRRAAA!" *'Witness:' "It's turning into a penguin!" (Squidzoid turns into a penguin) *'Squidzoid:' "Hey, I'm a penguin again. What happened?" *'Reporter:' "You turned into Squidzoid!" *'Witness:' And started eating the city! *'Squidzoid:' "Oh! I had a monster appetite!" *'Shadow Guy:' "With great power comes great hunger." *'Gamma Gal:' "Looks like our work here is done!" *'Squidzoid:' Let's go get a fish pizza. *'Reporter:' "The city is saved! This reporter is signing off." Music Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal Penguin Play Awards Video Video: Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy And Gammy Gal Team Blue's Rally Debut Team Blue's Rally Debut is a contest between 3 cheerleaders to see who wins. Set The set is: * On the right: A gym locker room. * On the left: A basketball court. * The bottom left of the stage: A table for news writers and judges. Main Characters *Cheerleader *Happy Judge *Grumpy Judge *Tate the Pirate Ship mascot *Zeus the Moose mascot *Peppy the Parrot mascot *Audience Script *'Happy Judge:' "Welcome everyone to the big Mascot Tryouts!" *'Grumpy Judge:' "Each mascot has to get through US to win." *'Cheerleader:' "Let's give 'em a big round of applause!" *'Audience:' "Yeah! Go Team Blue!" *'Happy:' "Give it up for PEPPPPPPPYYYYYYY!" (Peppy runs into gym, audience cheers) *'Peppy:' "ANY COOL BIRDS IN THE HOUSE TODAY? LEMME HEAR YA SAY BRRRRRRRRD!" *'Audience:' "BRRRRRRRRD!" *'Peppy:' "OH EE OH EE OH!" *'Audience:' "ICE! ICE! ICE!" (Tate runs into the gym) *'Tate:' "Did somebody say ICE?!..." (Tate trips and falls) *'Tate:' "Oops! Didn't see those bleachers there..." *'Cheerleader:' "Everyone give it up for Tate! GO BLUE!" (Tate trips and falls again, runs out of the gym) *'Grumpy Judge:' "Man, this competition is soooo lame." *'Zeus': "Oh man! I don't want to go out there!" *'Tate': "C'mon, you should go. You'll do better than me." *'Zeus': "But I don't even have a cool entrance!" (Peppy enters the hallway to see what's happening) Music Team Blue's Rally Debut The Quest for the Golden Puffle The Quest for the Golden Puffle is influenced by the Indiana Jones movie series. Set The set looks like a jungle and then turns into Egypt and then it goes inside a pyramid. Main Characters *Yukon (Explorer) *Alaska (Explorer) *Boris (Mummy) *King Ra-Ra (Pharaoh) Script *'Yukon': We have to be careful in this pyramid, Alaska! *'Alaska': Can't find rare puffles without a little danger... *'Alaska': Hey look, a switch! Wonder what it does... *'Yukon': Oh no! Run! It's a snowball trap! *'Alaska': What's an adventure without a few traps? *'Yukon': That was close! Told you we should be careful! *'Alaska': Careful is my middle name. *'Yukon': Look! The Golden Puffle! Let's get it! *'Alaska': I've been waiting a long, long time for this... :(Door opens and Boris appears) *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Halt! Who dares to enter the great pyramid! *'Alaska': Quick, Yukon! Grab the Golden Puffle! *'Yukon': Got it! Let's get out of here! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': Don't let them take it, Boris! *'Alaska': We've gotta get out of here... fast! *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Alaska': You can say that again. *'Yukon': Oh no! We're trapped in the pyramid! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': You can't escape the great pyramid! Now give us the Golden Puffle! *'Alaska': I don't give up my quests that easily, Ra-Ra! *'Boris': TUMMMMMMY! *'Yukon': Wait! I think I know how to stop all of this! :(Yukon gives Boris the Golden Puffle) *'Boris': TUM MEEEEE! *'Alaska': What are you doing Yukon?! That's my treasure! :(Boris unwraps the Golden Puffle) *'Yukon': It's a puffle-shaped chocolate in gold wrapper! *'King Ra-Ra': That's right! And Boris was really hungry! *'Boris': YUMMMMMMMY! *'King Ra-Ra': That's why we had to get it back! *'Alaska': Sigh. Guess it's not the rare puffle I thought. *'King Ra-Ra': Oh, but it is rare! It is made of the island's rarest dark chocolate! *'Yukon': These weren't the puffles we were looking for. *'Alaska': Do not fear, Yukon! New adventures await! *'King Ra-Ra': Hmmm...where did I put that snowball of mine? *'Alaska': Onwards to victory and the rarest puffles! *'Boris': THAT'S A WRAP! Music The Quest for the Golden Puffle Penguin Play Awards Video Video:Quest For The Golden Puffle The Penguins that Time Forgot This is about a time-traveler accidentally getting into the past but cannot get back because the time machine broke. This is a story that tells us a moral: Do not trust or buy cheap things (the time travel machine; a box and 'special hat') because they are easy to break. It seems to be heavily based on The Flintstones. Set It is a town with 3 stores (Grub, ClubClub and Stuff) near the volcano. It is believed to be the copy-like of the Town (Grub and drinks is the Coffee Shop, ClubClub is the Dance Club, Stuff is the Gift Shop.) Beside the shop 'Grub' is box (written 'Time Travel 1000'). There is a dinosaur beside it and near to the audience there is a flat grassland. Switchbox 3000 Control *Yellow switch --> Tree leaves open and yellow puffle appears *4th button (next to the yellow switch) --> Lava turns yellow-orange *3rd button (To the left of 4th button) --> The club on the wall of ClubClub chops down *Red button --> A fake Pterodactyl flies down and hits a tree *Dark blue button --> The orange Triceratops beside the box turns its head *Light blue button --> The Brontosaurus ornament on the wall of the shop 'Grub' eats the leaves on a tree *2nd button --> A Velociraptor appears in the grassland and walks to the end of the grassland and disappears *1st button --> 1.Box closes 2.Box opens another side (back facing the audience) 3.Box closes 4.Box opens (facing the audience) 5.Repeat 1.-4. Script *'Chester': Time to try out this new Time Travel 1000! *(Time machine opens) *'Critteroo': “UGG! DINO! UGG! *'Chester': What is this place? Where am I? *'Kek': GRUB! GRUB GRUB! *'Chester': I’m in Grub? What’s a Grub? *'Critteroo': LAVA! LAVA! *'Chester': Lava?! I’ve gotta get out of here! *(Time machine breaks) *'Chester': Great, now I’m stuck in some place called Grub. *'Tiki': TIKI UGG! *'Kek': GRRRRRRRUB! *'Chester': Now who’s this with the big silly mask? *'Tiki': TIKI TIKI BOARD TIKI BOARD! *'Critteroo': TIKI! TIKI ATOOK *'Tiki': ABOOT! ABOOT! *'Kek': YUB NUB GRUB! *'Chester': okay, really now. Can’t you just use real words? *'Critteroo': GRUB! TIKI GRUB-GRUB! *'Chester': You do know you don’t make any sense, right? *'Critteroo': LAVA NO TIKI GRUB! *'Chester': Sigh. Okay, something about lava and grubs. *'Tiki': ABOOOOOOT! *'Chester': You were wearing boots, but the grubs took them? *'Kek': LAVA NO LAVA! GRUB TIKI GRUB! *'Chester': Let me guess, your name is Tiki and you’re Grub. *'Tiki': ABOOT TIKI *'Critteroo': TIKI GRUB-GRUB! *'Chester': I give up! I have no idea what you’re saying. *'Kek': DINO YUB NUB LAVAAA! *'Chester': Well, I may as well join in... *'Chester': GRUB GRUB! *'Tiki': TIKI BOARD BOARD! *'Kek': LAVA DINO GRUB! *'Chester': Last time I buy a time machine for 10 coins... Music The Penguins that Time Forgot Penguin play Awards Video Video:The Time That Penguins forgot Team Blue's Rally 2 Team Blue's dodgeball players have their uniforms ready, and their cheerleaders are set to win the crowd's support for the big championship match. There's just one little problem.... two members of the Blue Crew mascots went to the wrong gym! Now Zeus (the penguin dressed up like a moose) is left to support his team by himself. What will happen when he meets the Team Red mascot for the first time? Find out in...Team Blue's Rally 2! Main Characters *Zeus *Jupiter *Bella *Jeff the referee *Team Blue *Team Red Set A basketball court, the left side is Team Blue's while the right side is Team Red's. Script *''(Zeus on stage alone)'' *'Zeus': Oh no, it's time for the big game already! *'Zeus': I can't believe I have to do this by myself. *''(Jupiter & Bella enter)'' *'Jupiter': Ready for the big game there. Zeussy? *'Zeus': Um.... yes I am... err... who are you? *'Jupiter': The name's Jupiter. *'Zeus': I guess you're here to help cheer on Team Blue? *'Jupiter': No way! I'm here to make sure Red wins! *'Bella': RED IS GOOD! RED'S THE BEST! *'Bella': BETTER THAN A YELLOW VEST! GOOOO RED! *'Zeus': But um.... I'm supposed to be the moose mascot! *'Zeus': I thought Team Red's mascot was an alien! *'Jupiter': Antenna was LAST year's mascot! *'Bella': LAST YEAR'S OUT! THIS YEAR'S IN! *''(Jeff the referee and both teams enter)'' *'Jeff': All right, everyone ready for some dodgeball? *'Jupiter': Never been more ready, Jeff! *'Jupiter': EVERYONE LEMME HEAR YA SAY MOOOSE! *'Team Red': MOOOSE! *'Zeus': Wait um.... hey.... that's MY line! *'Jupiter': No I'm pretty sure it's MINE there, Zeussy! *'Jeff': Woah, woah, woah! Time out! *'Jeff': Be a good sport! Cheers are for everyone! *''(Scoreboard breaks)'' *'Jeff': Oh great, now the scoreboard's broken! *'Bella': OOPS OOPS GOES THE CLOCK! *'Bella': USED TO TICK BUT NOW IT TOCKS! *'Zeus': Maybe we could just play for fun instead? *'Jupiter': No way! You want this trophy back? *'Jupiter': You'll have to earn it! *'Jupiter': This is TEAM RED'S time to shine! *'Bella': HE'S GONNA SHINE THE CLOCK! *'Jupiter': Not THAT kind of shine, Bella. *'Zeus': You know what?! I've had enough of this! *'Zeus': YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY MOOSE IN TOWN! *'Zeus': I'm gonna show you who the original moose is! *'Zeus': ARE YOU READY BLUE TEAM?! *'Team Blue': YES!!! *'Zeus': Then let's bring this trophy BACK HOME! *'Team Blue': GO TEAM BLUE! *'Jupiter': We'll see who this trophy belongs to.... *'Jeff': Game on! *''(Whistle blows and the game begins)'' Music Team Blue's Rally 2 Cheers *GO RED TEAM, GO RED TEAM GO! *LET'S GO TEAM BLUE LET'S GO! *OOH EEE OOH EEE OOH! ICE ICE ICE! *PUMP IT UP GO RED GO RED! *WOOOOOO BLUE! WIN IT TOO! *THAT'S ALL RIGHT, THAT'S OKAY! *OUR TEAM'S GONNA GO ALL THE WAY! *NOW WHEN I SAY ICE YOU SAY COLD.... ICE! COLD! Ruby and the Ruby This play is a mystery story about a 'stolen' ruby. It is unique in the way that it has a hidden background, a hidden pin (which you can get by following the clues in the Script) and a secret playbill in the Penguin Times (which you can see if you click the right things). Main Characters *Jacques Hammer *Ms. Ruby *Tenor *Dom Set The whole setting was black white, reffering to Sherlock Holmes detective movies. Script Scene 1: *'Hammer:' I was working late. A terrible storm was raging. *'Ruby:' You've got to help me! *'Hammer:' What's the problem madam? *'Ruby:' Someone has stolen my gemstone! *'Hammer:' Jacque Hammer at your service. *'Ruby:' Let's work together. *'Hammer:' I work alone, Ms. Ruby. *'Ruby:' There was this fishy-looking guy outside. *'Hammer:' And you suspect him? *'Ruby:' I saw him throw something in the bin. Scene 2: *'Hammer:' The name's Hammer - Jacque Hammer. *'Hammer:' I've got a few questions for you. *'Tenor:' Mind if I play hopscotch while you ask them? *'Hammer:' What were you doing yesterday? *'Tenor:' I was right here with my hopscotch gang. *'Hammer:' I bet you've hopscotched away a few gems, right? *'Tenor:' You're barking up the wrong tree, Hammer. Scene 3: *'Hammer:' There was nothing in the bin. I needed clues. *'Dom:' Hello Mr. Hammer. It's good to see you, sir. *'Hammer:' Seen anything suspicious, Dom? *'Dom:' Sorry, Mr. Hammer, sir, I haven't. *'Hammer:' Where's Ms. Ruby? *'Dom:' She's arranging the flowers across the hall, sir. *'Hammer:' That lady's trouble. I need to speak to her... *'Dom:' Don't forget to sign the guestbook, sir. Scene 4: *'Hammer:' Anything else you can tell me, madam? *'Ruby:' Haven't you found it yet? I'm busy. *''(Ruby exits)'' *'Hammer:' I found a note under a vase. *'Hammer:' The numbers looked like a combination. Scene 5: *'Hammer:' Here's your gem, Ms. Ruby. It was safe all along. *'Ruby:' Oh, jolly well done, Hammer. *'Hammer:' Another day, another crime solved. Director *Scene 1. And, action! *Scene 2, from the top! *Scene 3, places please. *Scene 4. Let's see some effort here. *Ready for Scene 5? *Let's take it from the top. *Can we have some quiet please? *Two minute call, actors to the stage. Music Ruby and the Ruby Penguin Play Awards Video:Ruby And The Ruby Space Adventure 2: Mission to Planet Y The sequel to Space Adventure. It involves the original characters, plus some new aliens. From the last lines in the script it looks like there will be another sequel. Main Characters *Captain Snow *Ensign *Zip *Tin Can 3000 *Qua *Quip Script *'Captain:' Captain's journal, entry 30:16... *'Captain:' The SS Astro Barrier returns to Club Penguin... *'Ensign:' Speed set to carp five. *'Zip:' Wait, watch out for the- *''(Asteroid hits the SS Astro Barrier)'' *'Robot:' TWEE-BEEP! ERROR 6000! DIRECT-HIT! *'Zip:' ...asteroid! *'Ensign:' Captain, it's thrown us off course! *'Captain:' Engage the carp drive. Full reverse! *'Robot:' BEEP BEEP! CARP DRIVE FAILURE. *'Ensign:' Negative captain. It's not working. *'Zip:' Have you tried clearing the cache? *'Ensign:' I've tried, but it won't reload! *'Captain:' Emergency Crash landing-that planet will do. *'Zip:' No, not Planet Y! My rivals the Qs live here! *''(Ship crashes into building)'' *'Qua:' Visitors, you've disturbed our meeting... *'Quip:' So you have our old robot, Tin Can. Greetings. *'Qua:' We're planning to make a giant space craft. *'Quip:' Tin Can 3000, help us get ship parts. Now! *'Robot:' NEW ORDER RECEIVED. REPROGRAMMING. *'Zip:' Wait! Remember space directive 402? *'Captain:' The bot exchange agreement! Quick thinking, Zip! *'Quip:' They own the bot. He can't destroy the craft... *'Qua:' Let's do it ourselves-we'll be fast! *'Zip:' Restart the bot, and let's get out of here. *'Robot:' REBOOTING. REBOOTING. REBOOTING. *'Robot:' GLEEEP! ENGINE TERMINATED. JET FUEL *'Ensign:' No! How are we going to get back this time? *'Robot:' ZWEEEP! ABORT, RETRY, FAIL? *'Captain:' Retry. Tin Can, use ice cream for fuel. *'Zip:' It's working! Let's get out of here. *'Captain:' Set a course for the Iceberg. Carp 5. Engage! *'Quip:' We shall meet again, Captain Snow... Director *Places please! *5 minute call, actors to the stage. *Let's take it from the top. *It's a wrap! Music Space Adventure 2: Mission to Planet Y Fairy Fables Main Characters *Twee *Prince Redhood *Big Bad Wool *Grumpunzel The Script *'Twee:' Once upon a time a prince dressed in all red... *'Redhood:' Red?! Are you sure? It's not really my color. *'Twee:' Don't interrupt! I said he was dressed in RED! *'Redhood:' Oh. All right, then. What a lovely day! *'Twee:' He was taking croissants to a hungry princess. *'Redhood:' Golly, I hope she likes pastries. *'Twee:' But suddenly, something jumped out of the trees! *'Redhood:' Oh no! A scary looking sheep! *'Big Bad Wool:' BAA! I am the Big Bad Wool and I'm hungry! *'Redhood:' What great big teeth you've got! *'Big Bad Wool:' All the better to eat croissants with! *'Redhood:' No chance, Woolly! They're for the princess. *'Big Bad Wool:' BAA! Then I'll huff and I'll puff... *'Twee:' And the Big Bad Wool blew all the trees down. *'Redhood:' Oh no! What am I going to do? *'Twee:' You need to distract the sheep, of course! *'Redhood:' Oh yes. Look over there! *'Big Bad Wool:' A unicorn flying through the sky? BAA-zaa! *'Redhood:' Aha, now I can escape! *'Twee:' Finally the prince arrived at the castle. *'Redhood:' Now I will climb up Grumpunzel's long hair. *'Twee:' You'll have to make do with a ladder. *'Redhood:' If I must... *'Grumpunzel:' La la la la... *'Redhood:' She's totally lost in la-la-land. What do I do now? *'Twee:' Throw a magic snowball at her, of course! :Redhood throws a snowball at Grumpunzel *'Grumpunzel:' Oi! What do you think you're doing? *'Redhood:' Princess! I've brought you some croissants! *'Grumpunzel:' Croissants? I asked for COOKIES! *'Redhood:' Guess they don't call her Grumpunzel for nothing *'Twee:' I think she should go back to la-la-land. ZAP! *'Big Bad Wool:' BAA! Excuse me! I'm really hungry here! *'Twee:' Well there are plenty of croissants to go 'round. *'Redhood:' You'd better not wool them all down at once. *'Twee:' And they all lived happily ever after. :THE END :Twee Gives A Tour Of The Stage *'Twee:' Welcome to my Tree of Twos! *'Twee:' Let me show you around a bit. *'Twee:' I love my books. I have two of every one. *'Twee:' See my boombox? It has two speakers! *'Twee:' I wanted two unicorns, but I ran out of glue. *'Twee:' I tried to have two princes in this play, too. *'Twee:' This is my chair, made of two types of wood. *'Twee:' And the pond took me two days to make! *'Twee:' Hope you liked the tour. Enjoy the play! Music http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/music/39.swf The Story http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/local/en/books/fairyfables.swf Penguin Play Awards Video Video:Fairy Fables Team Blue vs. Team Red The third time the penguins get ready for the match with Blue VS. Red. Like all the other Team Blue Rallies, there is no Switchbox 3000 present in this play. The Script *'Jeff': It's the final match of the Dodgeball championship! *'Zeus': Alright, here we go. Don't get nervous. Don't get nervous. *'Tate': Arr! Don't worry Zeus, we're ready for this. Chin up, sailor! *'Zeus': I'll try. *'Jeff': In this corner, those marvelous mascots, the BLUE TEAM! *'Jeff': And in this corner, the defending champs, the RED TEAM! Music Team Blue VS Team Red Penguin Play Awards The first Penguin Play Awards. Five plays were nominated and famous penguins could sometimes be found Backstage on different servers, including Aunt Arctic. The Script Host Host: You look like an amazing attendive audience. Host: And the winner for Best Overall Play is... Host: Wow! The award for Best Costume goes to... Host: '''Penguin Play Award for Best Music goes to... '''Host: '''This year, Best effects will be awarded to... '''Host: The judges congradulate all the nominees! Host: '''You, large squid monster in the back! Settle! '''Host: Excuse me! Lady in red! You missing a jewel? Host: Hey, Fairy! Did you bring croissants? Host: '''Yo! Bring over that that Shadow Wave! '''Host: Merman , Dude. Can You Stop Splashing? Host: Um... Who let Lobsters in here? Host: Hey - everyone quiet down! Host: Shhhh! Let them speak! Host: What happens if the MONSTER doesn't win?! Host: Everyone looks so absoulutley fabulous. Host: I'm excited to see the winners on stage. Host: '''Dahhling... you look mahhvelous. Speeches '''Twee: Applause! Applause! Make it louder! Alaska: Was told there'd be some rare puffles. Seen any? Boris: TUMMMMMMY! Chester: If I had a time machine, I'd stay here. You? Kek: GRUB TROPHY GRUB MAKE NUB FIRE? Ruby: This trophy will look great next to my ruby! Hammer: The judges need to look at the nominees carefully... Hammer: I'll lend them a magnifying glass. Squidzoid: PUNY AUDIENCE! I'M CLEARLY THE WINNER. Shadow Guy: My fans make these fancy events worthwhile! Gamma Gal: '''Wouldn't be where I am now without bad dudes. '''Twee: '''Aren't my wings the sparkliest you ever seen? '''Flippers: '''Did you hear about the A,B ,Seas? Get it! '''Lobster: You've had enough time on the Stage! MOVE ALONG! Chester: Okay now. Give me TIME to talk. Heheheh... Kek: SHINY... GRUB... PRETTY... UHN... ME EAT? Squidzoid: RAWWRR! YES! EAT TROPHY! Ruby: Where's Jacques? Someone's lifted my ruby! Alaska: An honor to be here. Next adventure, please. Boris: '''GIVE ME THE TROOOOOOPHY! '''Shadow Guy: '''I'd like to thank my fans. And my Shadow Wave. '''Gamma Gal: '''For great justice! '''Host: Thank you! You've been a great audience! Audience Audience: whispers I simply adore your outfit. Audience: Genius! This event is the best! Audience: I get tired listening to boring speeches. Audience: Let's all dress as lobsters and clap our claws! Audience: Everybody on your chairs! ENCORE! Audience: Are video cameras allowed in here? Audience: How loud can we get? Everybody CHEER! Music Penguin Play Awards Haunting of the Viking Opera The Script Hector: Alright everyone, it's time for Helga's solo. From the top! Helga: NO! NO! A bajillion times NO! I will not sing! Hector: Come on Helga! Your solo's the most important part of the play! Helga: NO! As long as the ghost is ghosting, I will not sing! Hector: Helga, please! There's no such thing as ghosts! Bailey: Now now, miss 'egla, nothin' to worry about. Im 'ere now. Helga: Oh, but what if the ghost throws a tomato or something? Bailey: No worries. I'll 'appily take a tomato for you any day. Helga: Well...Alright. I'll do it. I'll sing. Hector: Wonderful! Alright everyone, places, places! (Everyone takes in their places.) Hector: All right, from the top. One... Two... Three... Action! Ghost: OOOooooOOOOooooooOOOOoooOOO!!!!! Bailey: Yikes! That doesn't sound right... Helga: It's not me! IT'S THE GHOST! Ghost: OOOOooooOOOOOooOOOoooOOOO!!!! Hector: Oh my goodness! The ghost is real?! Helga: Don't just stand there, do something! Bailey: Well, I ain't afraid of no ghost! Let me 'andle this! Bailey: You there! You're under arrest! Haunting is against the law! (Ghost begins to glow.) Ghost: OOOOoooOOOooOOOoOO!!! Bailey: On second thought, maybe I'll let you off with a warning... Hector: Maybe if we ask nicely, it'll go haunt the mine or something... Helga: Oh fiddle sticks! I've had enough! Shoo, ghost, shoo! Ghost: OOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOO!!! Helga: Hmph! You call that a G flat? I'LL show you a G flat... Helga: LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Ghost: OOOOoooOOOOooOOOO!!! Helga: LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Bailey: BLIMEY! I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK! Hector: WHAAAAT?!! (There's a rumble and suddenly...) (...a giant avalanche buries the ghost.) Helga: Now THAT'S how you sing an opera. Hector: I guess it's not over until the hat-lady sings! Bailey: Alright, now let's see who's really behind the ghost! (Bailey removes the Ghost's costume) Hector: Why it's Moneek, our costume designer! Moneek: Whoa, my head... What's going on here? Hector: What were you doing in that sheet? Moneek: Sorry, I got tangled in that sheet with my flashlight. Helga: Then why were you yelling 'OOOOooooOOOO!!!' Moneek: Oh, it was too bright. It was hurting my eyes. Bailey: Well, I'm glad we got all that cleared up! Helga: And I finally got a chance to practice my solo! Hector: Good show everyone. Let's take it from the top! Music Haunting of the Viking Opera Secrets of the Bamboo Forest Act 1 Monkey King: The Treasure is so close! In that palace! Monkey King: ... Where the Phoenix Queen Lives! Funny Pig: Um...did you say treasure? Monkey King: Yes! Do you know how to cross this river? Funny Pig: Treasure? Like mud? Anchovies? Chocolate? Monkey King: No... well - maybe. How do we cross? Funny Pig: There is a magic bridge! Funny Pig: First we must find the Golden Feather. Monkey King: Is it close by? Funny Pig: It's hidden in a place of light far away. Monkey King: Lead the way, Funny Pig! Funny Pig: Let's search the whole Island together. Funny Pig: Maybe there will be some snacks along the way! Act 2 Monkey King: We return with the feather! Funny Pig: Hey, that stone just moved! Funny Pig: And I found a Pizza! Candy topping! Guardian Dog: Monkey, this is not your place to be. Monkey King: But I'm not a Monkey. I'm the monkey KING! Guardian Dog: I'm the Guardian Dog! I keep the palace pest free. Guardian Dog: You must prove yourself worthy to enter. Monkey King: Alright... let's see... TURNS TO WIND Funny Pig: Ooh! What's this strange wind? Guardian Dog: Pfft! Don't play games monkey! I know your tricks. Monkey King: But of course. Hey... did you want some snacks? Guardian Dog: Snacks? No! The feather is your key. Guardian Dog: If you found the feather, you may enter. Monkey King: Thank you, Guardian Dog. Guardian Dog: Sure thing, Monkey King! Kai-men-da-ji! Act 3 Phoenix Queen: Greetings, Monkey! I've been expecting you. Monkey King: Phoenix Queen! It has been a long journey! Phoenix Queen: You are brave and clever! Phoenix Queen: I award you this very rare background. Funny Pig: Wow! Do I get one too? Phoenix Queen: Alright. Just be sure not to gobble it. Funny Pig: Sweet! Monkey King: Thank you, Phoenix Queen... Monkey King: I have enjoyed my adventure. Phoenix Queen: Then you shall have more. Director Director: Places please! Director: And... action! Director: To enter the palace you need the Golden Feather. Director: Let's take it from the top! Director: Bravo! Fantastic acting! Gallery File:Penguininbambooforesthidden.png| A penguin hidden in the Bamboo Forest. File:Penguininbambooforestcommingsoon.png|A picture form the Newspaper. File:Stagebambooforest.png|The Stage. Music http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global//music/43.swf Trivia *In 2008, there was construction for a new play, Ruby and the Ruby. *If you drag the lights with your mouse, they will move. *A Yellow Puffle resides in the Stage, making appearances in several parts of the stage depending on the Play. Some penguins call this Puffle the "Keeper of the Stage." Said Puffle had a role in the Clockwork Repairs mission in which, when made happy with the Pizza Parlor song, would build a snow gear. Some call him Shakespeare. *Some penguins claim that Space Adventure is a copy of Star Trek, but when emailed, Club Penguin denied it. *It is often confused that the character is Gamma Guy when it is Shadow Guy. *The Camera which was in the Costume Trunk for Squidzoid Vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal is commonly used whenever a famous penguin is found, some penguins wear cameras pretending to be paparazzi. *Some penguins call Gamma Gal "Gamma Girl". *The Stage is commonly mistaken for the stage located in the Lighthouse. *The line "These weren't the puffles we were looking for," (said by Yukon in The Quest for the Golden Puffle) is a spoof of the line in George Lucas' Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope in which Obi-Wan says "These aren't the droids you're looking for." *The Space needle was used as one of the buildings in Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal. *At the first time "Squidzoid vs. SG and GG" was at the Stage, it had Squidzoid, but at the second time,it had a monster resembling Gamera, a Japanese movie monster, and at the third time, there is a robot-like monster. *The Penguins That Time Forgot is a presented spoof of "The People That Time Forgot", a 1977 fantasy movie and a sequel to "The Land That Time Forgot". *Team Blue's Rally Debut 2 is a sequel to number 1. They were facing Team Red. *During Team Blue's Rally 2 and Team Blue Vs. Team Red, dodge balls were thrown in place of snowballs. *In the mission called Waddle Squad, a fake golden puffle was used to trap Herbert in the Night Club. This may be a reference to Quest for the Golden Puffle. *During missions, the sign outside will just say, "A Wonderful Play", and the curtains inside will be closed. *There are two servers named Alaska and Yukon. *Seven days before the Penguin Play Awards, March 13, the Stage was empty because penguins were constructing the interior. *In the Quest for The Golden Puffle movie in Penguin Play Awards, when the explorers took the golden puffle, they replaced it with a small sack, which is a reference to Indiana Jones: The Raiders of The Lost Ark. *During Quest for The Golden Puffle, when you stand on the big yellow switch near the golden puffle, a big stone will come. This is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of The Lost Ark. *The first time the stage was decorated was during the Medieval Party 2009 . *There was previously a glitch when after the Medieval Party 2009 ended, Haunting Of The Viking Opera started playing the music from Quest For The Golden Puffle. *The swfs for the play "Space Adventure: Planet Y" are now broken. This can probably show that Space Adventure: Planet Y will not return, making the costumes rare. *It is unknown if there will be another Space Adventure play. *In the Space Adventure series, first they did Planet X then Planet Y. If they do another one, it would probably be Planet Z. *There has only been one play sequel. *It is rarely decorated for parties. *Many thought Team Blue and Team Red plays got boring after a while. *There is a Card Jitsu card of Quest for the Golden Puffle. *During the so-called Squidzoid "sequel", Squidzoid vs. Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal fits into the board above the Ticket Booth, rather than having Squidzoid on a separate wooden board. *With the addition of the Green Team, the next rally debut might involve the green team. Parties *The interior of room is never decorated for parties, although the outside is occasionally decorated. *The Penguin Play Awards is a member event inside the Stage, making it the first event to decorate the interior of the Stage, but on March 27, it was available to all players. See also *Plaza *Penguin Play Awards SWF *THE TWELFTH FISH Classic potery in the ocean *The Current Stage *Fairy Fables *Penguins that Time forgot *Norman Swarm Has Been Trasformed! *Before The Penguin Play Awards *The Penguin Play Awards Plays Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Club Penguin Category:Stage Category:Space Adventure